Naruto: Rise of demons
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: It has been a month after the incident known as 'the blood prison incident' Naruto is now either being forced to be promoted to Anbu in a way he finds going against his own, or be traded off to Kumogakure. the odds are stacked as the box of dreams contained something else, and with it's rise shall mark a newer more sinister evil than Madara Uchiha. Akura has returned to the world.
1. Chapter 1

_Lies... Deceit... Envy... I_'_ve known this things. I've felt these, human norms, and in my envy I saw him. A mortal, a still young child by my standards, still so precious. He was the one... The one that defeated the wish maker, the paradise giver, and with it I am free._

_One hundred, and fifty years... Sealed into the box in addition to the already living demon inside there. Human... I was once human, but the Kyuubi's might, I wanted it. So when the Hokage was gone from the Valley he created, I made my move. _

_One single blood drop from the massive beast, and one single needle later. I could already feel the power, and I loved it so. But, I wanted more, and still do. I took the Hachibi's blood when it was in battle, this was just today... I already feel the tingling of the lightning energy it possessed coursing in my body._

_Now whom am I, and why is this mattering to anyone in this world... Let's just say. There won't be a world left when I'm done._

_I am Akura, and I am now God. _

_So... If I am god, why am I still here, lying in wait on this miner village, well... I want HIM. The one that defeated the dream demon._

_Uzumaki Naruto, he holds a power that threatens me... That intrigues me. I also want what's inside of him, Kurama... The demon that started it all, and with it... I'll begin my world domination with the boy's body as my own. _

_**Konoha, a week after the blood prison 'incident'.**_

"What the hell do you mean your sorry!? You just fed the council a bullshit lie!" Naruto yelled out, his rage was boiling over. His target was his grandmother like figure of Tsunade, and he was furious over what she had said.

"I told you Naruto, the council fears you now, I can't help that! I had to tell them that it was a mission so you'd be on good ground with them!" Tsunade shouted back at the young sage, he was seeing red at the moment.

"So you sold me out, like a fucking dog!" Naruto hissed in retort, and in which Tsunade culd not argue. Her grandson had always been about the TRUTH of the matter rather than lies, it was always his shining quality. She sighed, and handed Naruto some papers.

"Naruto, you've been given a promotion from the council, they want you as a ANBU effective as now. You should be happy, but why aren't you?" Tsuande asked him, and Naruto shook his head. Still enraged by the lie she had weaved to the council.

"I would be, except I didn't earn it the right way, and that's not my style." He retorted, crossing his arms like a child. Tsunade pinched her nose, and sighed out long and hard. She got up from her desk, and faced the village.

"Naruto, listen to me, there has been a incident, it involves the Raikage. He wants you, and bad. That's why it's either take this promotion, or you must go." Naruto had a stunned look on his face, and it then turned to anger. He slammed his now Kyuubi enhanced fist into the desk shattering it.

"What the hell do you mean, go, huh!?" He yelled out the question, Tsunade turned to the shattered desk, and looked at his clawed hands. Then to his slitted, and hurt filled eyes. That's when she spoke.

"Naruto, it means it's a trade..." Tsuande said, shocking Naruto to his core. He then retracted his hand off the shatter desk, and looked right at her. Without a word he walked out the door, and what turned into a walk began to turn into a dash. He blasted out of the head building of Konoha, and ran up to the Hokage monument. He began to feel tears spill out of his eyes, he never felt so betrayed.

He made it to the Yondaime's head, and fell down in the fetal position. Crying, and sobbing. He scrapped his now clawed hands against the rock, and he looked at the village.

"_**Awe such a look befits us, don't you think?" **_A dark voice from his head whispered, and Naruto eyes opened as he heard the Kyuubi speak to him. He then got up from the ground, and sat on his legs. "_**Answer me boy, I've got little patience, and your getting on it's last bit of rope."**_

"_Why don't you shut up, goddamn fox demon..." _Naruto said back mentally, and the KYuubi was silent. Naruto, then felt the chakra of the Kyuubi leave his body and back into the seal. He held out his palm, and formed a single handed rasangan. Naruto sat there with it in his hands, and remembered how he fought with Nagato.

He never would believe the higher up, especially since he saved their asses, would put him in such a situation. He sighed, and looked at the stars. He could swear something bad was coming, and this only made the Kyuubi stir back to life.

"_**Heh, that energy is familiar, but I never would place it for the life of me. Boy, get up, and lets get out of this village."**_

"_No, I refuse to leave my friends here... Alone."_

"_**Foolish child, yet no contemplation of sin, and debauchery."**_

"_Nor shall I, what do you want, I thought you were sealed?"_

"_**You allowed me back, your anger speaks to me... It's another you after all."**_

"_Go fuck yourself..."_

"_**Oh come now, little child, having been rammed through in the chest like I did your parents..."**_

"_Shut the hell up, I don't give a shit about your lies asshole!"_

"_**Oh, but that one girl, she bared a Rinnegan... Now that was something, two Rinnegan in this world... Wonder if there would be a third, and he'll come save your ass again."**_

Naruto hand hit the rock, Ryuzetsu. The woman who had saved his life at the cost of her own was being mentioned, he never liked to be saved, it always hurts him to think about. He hated her, but felt something for her, the same loneliness. He glared at the village, and then felt the Kyuubie.

"_**Oh yes, why you, why do you always leave alive. She should've been able to have children, after all you think because of me, there will be no woman in the village to touch you. That Hyuuga girl, how sad that she passed away, and right after she admitted her love."**_

"_Don't ever bring up Hinata, she didn't need to save me!"_

"_**Wrong, boy you were caught like fish to a stake, luckily I was inside you or you'd be very dead now."**_

Naruto clenched his fist until blood was drawn out, and he looked back at the village once more, and then yelled. He slammed the rasangan into a nearby tree, which promptly exploded into splinters. He formed another, and slammed it into another tree. His demonic chakra beginning to come out as well, and one tail of chakra soon formed. "Motherfucker!" He yelled out in refer to Kyuubi.

Naruto slammed another rasangan into a boulder, and it shattered into many small rocks, that's when he screamed in agony. All the anger he was building was released with a the seal in his stomach burning. The Kyuubi growled out in rage as the seal cut the feed of chakra from it to Naruto.

Naruto fell to his knees, and clenched his stomach. The burning was intense, and he swore it was Kyuubi, but it wasn't. The seal was slightly resetting to keep it bound, and the Kyuubi was furious.

The pain stopped, and Naruto just laid there, crying over the fallen people he has cared for.

_**Kumogakure, two days after Naruto's choices were made.**_

"Are you sure it has gone dark, the land of minerals?" The Raikage A asked as he looked at the map, putting a pin into the one of many of incidents. A dark skinned Konuchi came up, and brought a sword, on it was a black substance.

"We've found this near the orphanage in outer regions of the land you sent us too, it's came back unknown, but it's blood." The Raikage nodded, and took the sword, and snapped it. It was a normal not a tool, or device. He sighed, and threw it on the ground, but upon impact the black substance shifted into a dead child. Causing everyone in the room to jump back.

"What the hell was that!" The female shinobi shouted, and then A's eyes widen. The child dissolved into a pool blood.

"My god, it's... It's unreal." A man in white cloak said as he entered, and everyone looked at him. He held out a chart board, and looked shaken, he fell to his knees.

"The blood samples read unknown, but... It... It's not possibly human, no way in hell!" He shouted throwing the clipboard. There was going to be the need for more testing, and it was going to be needed fast.

"Karui..." The female shinobi who brought the sword in looked towards her master, and nodded. She formed a seal mark on a scroll, and threw it on the now blood puddle. It was sealed immediately.

"What the hell could this be?" Karui asked the scientist, and he shook his head.

"All evidence points towards rapid genetic change, through chakra, and blood." He stated, but then frown, "It's not suppose to change back to normal."

"Have you found any type of chakra inside the blood?" Karui asked, she was well versed in the knowledge that chakra was always unique to a certain individual. He nodded.

"Yes, but it's, impossible. The reading indicated the Kyuubi along with the Hachibi." everyone in the room, but the scientist gasped. Someone had taken both the Kyuubi chakra, and Hachibi chakra from the blood prison, that someone was now using it. Or so they thought.

"Put in the word, we need to send out letters to all other villages, also tell Konoha to send Naruto here now!" They all nodded, but A put his hand on Karui's shoulder. "Not you Karui, I need you to work on tracing the signature immediately inside the village. These are just trail runs, their main goal may be here." A reasoned, and Karui nodded.

She closed her eyes, and made seal with her hands. Her eyes snapped open, and she looked at the window.

A figure in a black cloak, and two tails. One of red fur, and the other octopus like was watching the Raikage orders. He smiled revealing fox like teeth, and kyuubi like eyes. His skin however on his hands were purple like the Hachibi. He watched as many messenger ninja scattered about.

He waved at the girl, and Karui shouted something at the Kage. Soon he felt not only messenger ninja scatter, but five other powerful chakra signatures. All with the earth affinity.

"**So, the game is set, and the players are coming." **He stated, but then felt someone behind him. He turned to see several Jonin around his position. He smiled like a maniac, and turned to face the head of the group. "**Hmm, the red head, she is good to track me so fast. Lord Akura will not be pleased with her being. Oh well, so tell me, what is dearest too so I can take it away." **

Without warning he charged, and using his clawed like hands, cut through the first ninja he came across. The man's blood seeped down the arm of the assailant. Who smiled, and pointed at the rest. "**One more, one more to God, one more to pervert in the ways of nature." **The figure was alerted to rumbling from the building's roof.

He smiled as a stone pillar, which was sharp pieced him, but to everyone's shock he pulled himself off the spike. Which was, or at least should've been a mortal wound. He broke a piece of the large spike off, and threw into the second ninja's face. Making everyone there go wide eyed.

He smiled, and lowered his hood. He had long white hair, and looked to be deformed tomoe on his neck. "I can't take this!" One of the Jonin, a coward said as he tried to run. Only to bump into the into the mysterious man. Who smiled as he sliced his head off, with one chakra powered swipe.

"**Hmm cowards among our ranks, pathetic, the Yondaime of Konoha was the only one to ever do this. But, this, this is bullshit. My precious lightning, shall be colored black, and red with cowards blood. So say'eth lord Akura."**

Just then A landed on the roof, causing all SHinobi to get to their knee and bow. The figure whistled, and smiled once more. "**So the strongest storm emerges from behind the fort mountain, your father would be proud A-chan, but this no bravdo matter. Please step aside, or would you like to meet the same fate."**

"Who the hell do you think you are, coming into our village, and killing my man." This is only made the figure laugh, and the laugh was demonically powered. He loved the comedy, 'his' village was bullshit.

"**Your village, Gods your pathetic, these people will soon be Akura's people. Now, the black substance." **The figure brought out a needle, and puncture his neck drawing blood into the syringe. Which he then stuck into the beheaded body of the ninja he killed.

"**Is what the scientist of your village claimed, a genetic modifier, but with Bijuu blood. Now watch, and go... Too hell." **A was stunned, and so was Karui who arrived in time to hear everything. He had heard them, but how, then she looked to see his ears were dog like, no fox like.

They watched as the body twitched, and shot black tendrils towards the head. It slowly pulled it back onto the body, and the figure smiled. As the body of the man stood up, his eyes were shadowed only red dots to replace the pupils. "**Spare the girl, and the Kage, kill the rest." **The figure said, and stunned everyone as he turned into black flames.

"An Uchiha!" One man shouted, only to feel something stick into his chest, he looked down to see his revived comrade claw sticking in, and felt his heart get pulled out. He collapsed, the dead Jonin felt the other two send kunai into his neck, which he shrugged off with un-intelligent yells, and clawed right through the head of one of his fellow, or former comrades heads.

A, having seen enough, charged with Lariat. Re-beheading the dead shinobi, and was shocked to see the others starting to attack the lone survivor. Who was killed quickly, and watched as they headed to Karui. Until four beams of light came from his right hand man, cut them down.

Darui stood there, his palm still extended, behind was Mabui. "Damn that was close, what the hell was that!?" He shouted, which caused A to look at them, and shake his head.

"Something very bad, and it's only to get worse."

Meanwhile, the figure was smiling devilishly, "**So... Did you get what you need?" **asked another figure from behind him. The man nodded, and he turned around to see a man with two full grown horns, and nine swirling tails behind him. "**Yes Akura-sama, oh, whose that?" **The figure smiled as a woman, who emerged behind Akura took form from under the tree's shadow.

"**This, well, your meal." **The figure lunged at the woman, who cut him down without effort. She smiled, and licked her lips. Revealing Kyuubi like eyes, and nine other tails. "**Hmm thank you, Akura-sama, that was delicious ." **She purred, and looked at the remain, before spitting on them

"**Don't ever assume the master was talking to you." **She stated, and snapped her fingers making the corpse burst into black flame. Akura was smiling, and so was she. They turned to Kumogakure.

"**So, what's next my lord?"**

"**Next, we bring Naruto Uzumaki here, and then... Free Kurama."**

_**Blazeraptor presents in partnership with Jameis.**_

_**Naruto: Rise of the demons.**_


	2. chapter 2

_**Chapter two: enter Initium novum**_

_**Konoha, three days after the **_'_**Akura incident.'**_

"What?!" Tsunade shouted, Naruto was at a lost for words, and so was the Kyuubi inside of him. He stood motionless, and he wore his normal attire which was torn up, after a drunken brawl. Of course, it was with Kiba who shot his mouth off at Naruto about the death of Hinata.

The messenger ninja that had made it to Konoha was shaking at Tsunade's rage, but was more focused on Naruto. Who had managed to save his country, the land of lightning through his intervention with the dream demon. Naruto was standing cross armed, but was shocked to hear about the chakra signatures read.

"Oh shit... So it's blood prison all over again, come on bring in the coughs!" Naruto declared throwing his hands up in defeat, and the messenger shook his head for no. "Naruto-san, we've already engaged the assailants, their very powerful. Their using something like the Kyuubi's powers along with the Hachibi's."

Naruto let out a sigh, and turn to the Hokage. "When do I go?" He asked, and they all looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Tsuande slammed her fist on the new desk, and yelled at him. "You will go nowhere, this threat is mimicking you, it wants to frame you!" She yelled out, and that's when the Kumogakure Shinobi spoke up.

"No, it's not, it looks nothing like Naruto-san. However, it's attack mimic any feral Jinchuriki. The possibility remains that it might be a..." "Psuedo Jinchuriki..." Naruto interrupted, making everyone in the room turn to him, his eyes had changed to red.

"Y-yes, but how did you know?" Asked the Kumo ninja, Naruto could only sigh as he looked at a necklace Sora had given him. A symbol of their friendship, and Naruto shook his head.

"Because, I've fought one in the temple of fire, and won barely. If what your saying is true, then someone else has found the scattered chakra from the Kyuubi at some point when I used." Naruto explained, and Shikamaru smirked while chuckling.

"What'ta ya know, you do have a brain under that thick skull, so what's your plan?" Shikamaru asked, and Naruto threw a kunai at the board, and into the Yukigakure region. "Awe, so another small village, it would match up with our intelligence reports about how their 'testing' that jutsu they're using." Shikamaru nodded in agreement with the Kumo ninja's reasoning for Naruto's choice.

"So what are we waiting for, lets get going, besides it would be nice to get a breather from the... Village." Naruto said solemnly, still feeling hurt at the mere though Tsunade would trade him. Tsunade caught on, and lowered her head to avoid eye contact. Shikamaru was bringing out folders, and he looked at Naruto.

"Why the sudden need to leave Naruto, you just got out of a mission yesterday." He stated, and Naruto looked at him, he didn't the fun loving eyes anymore. But, cold hard blue eyes from where the red Kyuubi chakra was still leaking out of them.

"Because, Shikamaru, the Kyuubi is my responsibility. If by chance someone is using it's powers, than I am too at fault for their actions. So, I'm going to track it down, after all if their using its powers I should have a connection like I did with Sora." Tsunade shook her head at the explanation.

"Naruto, you can't be too sure about that, for all you know it was a fluke that you felt Sora calling out too you. Be it as it may, their also using the Hachibi's powers. That's two forms of Bijuu energy, and one your not familiar with. I suggest you hang back on..." Naruto glared hard at Tsunade, and looked her dead in the eye.

"Yeah, I'll hang back when hell freezes over, and the sea swallows the fucking planet. If I hang back then I'm allowing whose ever using Kyuubi's chakra to go free, and what then... Will there be more like Hinata!" Kiba who was standing there shot off the deep end immediately.

"What fucking right do you have to use her as an excuse, asshole, it's your fault that she is dead!" Kiba shouted at him, Naruto growled at him. He was about to continue what the ANBU broke up last night, when the door open. There in the door was Kurenai Yuhi, and she was angry.

"Kiba, back off of Naruto, he's suffered enough already." Kiba didn't listen, and went to charge Naruto who was by now in sage mode, and ready. That's when he started gathering chakra into his hand, and looked Kiba dead in the eye.

"Kiba, do as Kurenai says, or I swear on the gods I'll leave in the hospital. You think I'm using her as an excuse, she made her love for me clear, and it cost her dearly. For something she had no part in, it was my battle, and it was my power. So you see what I'm getting at, I'm trying to stop other events like this from happening." Naruto explained, but still kept the chakra in hi hand. Kiba shook his head.

"Shut the hell up Naruto, if you loved her back, you'd saved her that time. Why did you wait to enter the Kyuubi state, why wait until it happened?!"

"How many fucking times must I state it, I was stunned, and when I saw her blood I snapped! Kiba just go away, if you want to have this out somewhere, then go ahead be another Sasuke. Run away, and make me come in fight you! Then you can stick a fucking claw in my chest and rip out my damn heart. Cause that's when you'll be like I am now!"

Naruto's outburst shout everyone up, and they all heard a breaking of glass as Naruto left the building the convenient way. He landed on the street, he was crying, again. The memories of Hinata admitting she loved him, and how she died saving him from himself was hard on him.

Naruto swore he'd never let anyone else be hurt by his power, or the Kyuubi's. But, this, this was a fucking nightmare. Some crazed demon obsessed lunatic using both his, and Bee's, that's when the Kyuubi started to voice its opinion.

"_**Hmm, so it would seem that someone is using my powers again, and their artist with it. Unlike you, my unwilling host."**_

"_I'm not going to kill anyone Kyuubi, stop making me think in such ways, it will lead no where."_

"_**Shame, the Hyuuga would be alive, you were holding back, unwilling to kill the bastard in the end. Even when he told he couldn't bring back her soul, sense he stole it for too much time."**_"_Kyuubi, I'm having a really fucked up day, if you have nothing else to say then leave!"_

"_**Oh the beauty is that I can't, I am with you forever, and ever. Or until I'm unsealed, and put into another to torment. Awe so goes the life of us demon, eh Naruto?"**_

"_I'm not like you Kyuubi, why do you keep saying we?"_

"_**That would spoil the surprise, and trust me it's a befitting brith gift. Besides, the stories of someone mixing me, and the Hachibi's blood together is interesting. This "Akura" sounds familiar though I cannot place him."**_

"_Great, one of your children, shit can't wait to reunite you and your son." _

"_**Sarcasm is unbecoming of you, you have not the blood to use it properly, and no not my spawn. If he was I'd felt him use his powers, but I don't so the old whore of a Kage maybe correct about something."**_

"_Don't call Tsunade a whore..."_

"_**I'm merely bringing the darkest thoughts of your's to light my young host, and trust me some are delicious. Oh, and look the hatred for Sakura in the deepest of Sakura has even festered since Hinata's death."**_

"_It's not my fault okay, I never wanted her to die, so stop blaming me for it!"_

"_**Oh no Naruto, I'm not the judge, nor the jury. I am your prison as you are mine. After all you can already feel it, can you. This natural territorial aggression is becoming you, you'll want to fight me one day, and that's the day I wait for."**_

"_You had be ready to wait forever then, cause your not making me unlock the seal."_

"_**Do not trifle the fields of time boy, like you own them, I am eternal you are not."**_

_**Meanwhile, Yukigakure, Niu village.**_

Two black cloaked figures slowly made their way into the village, one was a woman, while the other was shorter boy. They both had their red eyes out, but all other bodily features hidden. The boy turned too the woman, who was smiling under her cloak.

"Mother Nasara, when do we begin?" Asked the small child, and she waved him off. Eyeing all the people around her, and she licked her lips. "Soon." Was all she said as they walked into a tavern, the bartender walked over to them, and looked at the child.

"Miss, the child must precent a headband to be in the bar, please present it." With a nod, the boy reached under his cloak, and pulled out a headband with the Kanji for _Initium Novum. _The man looked at the headband, and threw it back at the boy's face.

"There is no village bearing that name, leave." He commanded, the boy was smiling as he lowered his hood to reveal his two horns. The people in the bar screamed as the boy cut the bartenders head off, and licked his lips. "Mother, if you may join me in supper. After all lord Akura needs human flesh, no?" The woman nodded, and sealed the entrance to the bar.

(_**Warning**_, I am not responsible per-say for the nightmares)

The woman removed her entire cape to reveal a very alluring figure of a female. She wore a standard Konoha vest, and had her covered with cloth hair with her red eyes being the only uncovered feature on her head. Her body on the other hand besides the Konoha vest was in a skin hugging battle armor. Revealing her curves, and assets. She stuck out two fingers, and with a chakra whip formed. "Boys, and their precious toys." She said as she wrapped the whip around the chair, and threw it into a man.

She then grabbed him, while she was walking, and tore off his face with her now bare clawed hand. She licked the blood off her lips, and watched as her 'son' a boy with yellow spikey hair began using the Kyuubi's chakra to create solid tails to impale three other men as they drew their swords.

He casually went over to the juke box, and took out the fast paced rock song, replacing with a very slow dark song. "Mother, I've set the mood for your dates, may I take my leave?" The woman nodded, and took a chunk out of man's chest with her sharpened canines. She chewed on the meat, and spat it back out.

"Bleh! You are disgusting!" She yelled out, and then looked at the frightened women inside the bar. She took a syringe out, and it was filled with a now reddish liquid. She walked over, and plucked one of the barely dressed bar workers, and stuck the needle in her neck.

"Shh, let it take hold, the word of Akura." The demoness said in the woman's ear as her eyes turned black with red dots for pupils. The woman fell down at first crying, but then began laughing in a very low demonic growl. The demoness who had injected her with the syringe smiled as she watched the girl hobble towards the others. Then relished as they screamed in pain from their former comrade.

The woman than released the seal on the bar, and was confronted with armed guard outside. "**Low level insects, like ants in a hive, you die little purpose in mind." **The boy said in low demonic tone, and he jumped into the air. Forming a intense wind around his palms which he used to cut the heads off the first line of guards.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the people in the bar, now dead forms walked out of the compound, charging at the guard who scream as they tore into their flesh. The new girl which was infected with the red liquid emerged, with purple skin, and two fox like tails. She had one long horn at the center of her head, and her eyes had taken a yellowish color.

"**Mother Nasara, beckon me to your whim." **The girl said, waiting for her commanded. The woman who turned put her hand upon her forehead, and her 'son's' and with that she laughed. They all began to laugh as the guards were screaming, some ninja ran to send a message.

The boy gave chase to one, and pinned him to the ground. The ninja looked up in fear as the boy smiled at him, and then felt his heart getting ripped out from the boy's tail. The woman formed two whips, one in each hand, and began her own assault. As she splashed their blood on the wall, she danced.

The girl they hand converted plunged her hand into a guards stomach, and pulled his innards to the ground. She then sliced off his head, and kicked it into another's guards face blinding him with the blood of his comrade.

The woman emerged covered in blood, and held a large paintbrush, which gladly dipped in the blood. Gleefully writing graffiti on the wall, the cover on her fell revealing navy blue hair, and she began write a name on the wall. She then watched gleefully as her creation killed the remaining villagers, children as well.

The one sided battle ended, the now trinity of demons walked away, however on the wall written in Innocent blood. Read.

_**He who bares the Kyuubi shall be forever Akura' Uzumaki Naruto where the valley ends- Akatsuki**_

"So do you think Naruto will take the bait?" Asked the young boy, and the woman looked at him with a soft warm smile. A motherly smile, and she looked at the burning village, "Yes, and now we hope Mikoro can be second in command for a reason, by making the red moon fall."

"What do you ever mean?" The boy asked, he was licking the blood of his hands. The woman smiled, and pointed towards the south west, towards Amegakure.

"We are going to kill red dawn, and have them fight with the villages in false retaliation." She explained, and as she did. Out of the ground arose all of the civilians the demons had so far killed, dressed in makeshift battle armor bearing Konohagakure, Kumogakure, and Sunagakure symbols.

"Soon, it all shall begin, and so the Initium Novum."

_**In Konoha, present time**_

Naruto had packed up everything he was going to take to Yukigakure, and in the process he packed Hinata's headband. He gripped it slightly.

"Who in the hell is ever doing this, I promise it all stops when I find them!" He yelled out as he ran out of his apartment, way ahead of his teams determined departure time.

_**End of chapter 2**_

_**Review!Favorite!**_

_**Follow!**_

_**Or unleash hell**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rise of demons**_

_**Chapter three: Naruto's road to Yukigakure, dead of the moonlit night.**_

_**Northern sector of the land of fire, one day after departure.**_

Naruto was dashing fast out of the trees, he was hunting, not for animals either. Last night something had attacked him baring the Kyuubi's chakra, but it looked like it was able to hide itself from him. He was looking around in sage mode, and saw nothing.

"Damn it, goddamn it, that thing was bolting!" He cursed, smashing his hand against the tree. Just then Naruto turn to see his reinforcements arrive, all three clad in their Chunin armor. He shook his head, "Took you long enough."

Sakura, who just scuffed at him, was in the lead of the group. Shikamaru was looking at the map, and back at Naruto. "He's leading us the right way, besides I smelled that things scent." Kiba stated, and young Jinchuriki looked at him.

"Can you smell it now, or is it gone?" Naruto asked, and Kiba shook his head. The blonde boy was at a loss for words, the damn beast evaded his chakra sensory along with Kiba's senses. This thing, or person, was a true master at stealth. But, Naruto knew he was at least on the right track, cause on the kunai he held was blood black as night.

That's when they heard a growl, and Naruto turned to see the beast he had been tracking. It lunged at Kiba, but the blonde in sage mode formed a rasangan, and jumped in front of the Inuzuka.

He thrusted his arm forward, making the Rasangan contact the beast. Which then spiraled against a tree, it's three tails wrapping around it's injured body. Naruto came down to finish it off, but was shocked to see it beginning to grow another tail, "What the fuck?" Naruto asked the air around him, as if someone would answer.

"**Graahh!" **The beast roared out, making the team reminisce on how Naruto would transform. The thing then looked at the young jinchuriki, who stared back at it with rage filled eyes. "So your the beast, aren't you, well your fucking dead!" Naruto shouted, forming a Large Rasangan in both hands, then moving it to his right.

The beast had no time to move, and it was torn to shreds as the Rasangan impacted it's body. Sending black blood all around the area, and even on Sakura, who repulsed the feeling immediately. Naruto just stood there, deactivating his sage mode.

"What the hell was that man?!" Shouted Kiba, who then noticed Naruto's red eyes. The sign that the Kyuubi was in presence within Naruto. The young blonde shook his head, and looked at the beast. Only to see it dissolve into normal blood, making Naruto cringe.

"Damn, but I was expecting more, but it got me good." He stated, everyone nodded, indeed the gash in Naruto's cheek signified the beast had landed a near fatal blow. If the blonde did not have sage mode, there would have been a funeral pyre the next night.

Kiba smelled the blood, and then shook his head, "Human." Naruto eyes widen, and doubled checked. His senses were also, strangely, reading human chakra. He smashed his fist against the ground, and turned to the group.

"How is it possible Sakura, your a medic, someone using the Kyuubi to mutate humans?" The young medic shook her head, but then sighed. She looked at the blood carefully, still seeing specs of black blood, but not very much.

"Well Naruto chakra is created from both physical energy, and spiritual energy. I think it is safe to say that the process involves physical energy. So whom ever might be doing this, is using just the physical essence of the Kyuubi's chakra. Since it is unlikely by any other means." She explained, Naruto stood there shaking his head.

"But, where in the hell could so much of it's chakra be, I have him inside of me. It's not like he can just drop off loads at a time, and give it to someone else. Hell, I have to allow it, so there must be someone behind this that's got a part of Kyuubi inside of them." KIba shook his head, and sighed.

"Man the odds are slim, even Sora's father stated that it was just very small remains he found after the battle with the Yondaime, this was when the Kyuubi was free, so I doubt your leaving much outside when you use him." Naruto nodded at Kiba's reasoning, but it did not make since.

Who else besides Sora could have had access to Kyuubi, and with no knowledge to the beast itself. Such a thing should be impossible, even now Naruto should be able to sense parts of it's soul. Double that with sage mode, and his sensory ability is an almost village sized sensory network.

Whom ever was behind this was able to draw the chakra back, or disperse completely from the beast he fought. Though the most gruesome thing came in Naruto's mind, whom ever it was, they were using humans for testing.

Naruto then put his fingers inside the blood, and it was then when he felt the chakra. His eyes widen as he felt something else pop on his sensory network as his sage mode came flooding back. "Shit, it's sealed within the blood, like a bloodline limit." He announced, everyone looked at him, stunned, Naruto backed up.

Orochimaru was dead, so he was out of the question. Kabuto has been silent, so if he was behind this, he'd already had a plan for taking out the Kyuubi from Naruto, so he was out. This meant that Akatsuki was left in his mind, especially since they had recently been on the move. Not even a week ago.

Naruto's last mission was to gather information from Jiraiya's old contacts, whom all said that Akatsuki was moving towards Yukigakure, thinking Naruto went into hiding there. The blonde was dumbfounded, but if this person had the Kyuubi's chakra then it was more than likely that the Akatsuki was coming for him.

So, even though he hated it, he was going to save the wretched bastard from them. Little did the group know, inside the trees, they were not alone. Another beast, this time a mutated bird was watching them, relaying a very small amount of chakra too it's master.

_**Amegakure, present time**_

A man baring no tails, but with dog like ears on the top of his head, and red slitted eyes was walking towards the massive industrial village, behind him was a army, a army of the dead. He smiled as he felt the chakra threads on his fingers, and he narrowed his eyes. Three men with black coats with red clouds landed in front of him.

"This is not the Kyuubi host we were told of, who the fuck is he?!" Yelled one of them, the man with the army behind him wore very different attire. Instead of the black cloak, he had a bright red Gi, and black pants. He had the Kanji for Initium Novum on his back, he sighed.

"A nice day is it not, no rain in Amegakure, twenty years since I last saw that. I mean with the so called God's death, and all. I suspect this is still a very, and with all apology, dull time in the Land of rain?" Asked the man, the three Akatsuki agents growled at him.

They brought out their kunai, and the man just chuckled. The dead were wanting to attack, but he lowered his hand slowly, ordering them to stand down. "I am assured you could provide me with a challenge?" He asked, the man nodded, each forming a hand seal.

"Die bastard leaf dog!" They yelled throwing their kunai, they exploded on impact, the men were waiting for the smoke to clear. They gasped when they saw the man still standing their, but what even made them gasp more was how much hair, no fur he had. It was all red, and this is coupled with his red hair.

"What the hell?!" Yelled one of them, the man sighed. Before they could react he flashed out of sight, and reappeared behind the three men. Who were clenching their throats, a red line of chakra was wrapped around their necks, the man simply shook his head.

"What you witness is the genius of my hand, Miruko, and I seal your fates easily. For mice cannot handle foxes, not even fish, especially without the water. **Die..." **He finished in a demonic tone, and he pulled his fist forward. The sounds of bones snapping flooded the air, and he smiled slightly.

"Now, now must not let myself go, other wise. The grandest thing about me would be spoiled to early." He bemused himself, and he turned to the army. He smelled that they were near a small village guard, and quickly weaved his hands into a single seal.

"**Transformation technique: Mass false army!" **He yelled out, and the army of almost three hundred transformed into human replica of their former lives. He smiled, and then pointed towards the horizon. "Go, and start chaos, I have a very old friend to meet." He said cryptically, as he did the woman from Yukigakure, Nasara came out of the ground.

"**With pleasure, leave nothing alive, do not eat. I want them all just slaughtered!" **She shouted, the army roared as they charged, their eyes all had a slitted pattern of the fox, but were their natural color..

Miruko was in the trees dashing along the top off the guards, he was unnoticed, but the huge army wasn't. He laughed as he entered the village, and immediately looked at the large tower. "Twenty seven years, master Madara, you reap what you've sown tonight." He declared.

_**Inside the tower**_

A man in a swirl mask was pacing back, and forth. He was now just getting images on his screen of the horrible battle being waged now. Under the mask he frowned, "damn it." He said to the air, and turned too see a younger Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

"What in the hell is Konoha, Kumo, and Suna doing. Attacking Amegakure, answer me Madara!" The man shook his head, but felt a very familiar chakra signature enter the tower. He frowned, and he crashed his fist against the stone throne he sat upon. "Sasuke, get the remaining Akatsuki out of the area, this includes your no good team of misfits. Rally the troops in Amegakure, and take it back!" The arrogant Uchiha scuffed at the orders, but then smiled. "So Konoha has wished for a early death rate, then I'll give it to them!" He yelled as he flashed out of the room.

The man in the mask turned to see the door buckling inside the throne room, he smiled under it. "Been a long time, Miruko Fuma, tell how has death treated you?" The masked man asked, and the red haired demon smiled. He dropped the guard he had killed, his chakra string receding from the corpse.

"It's been great Madara, after all, I am back more stronger than ever now." He answered, and brushed the fur on his chest, he smiled as he looked at his growing claws. That's when the masked man smile fell, "So someone revived with the Kyuubi. So did the 'great hero' of Konoha finally wise up. Started playing dirty, is he calling himself this Akura figure?"

Miruko clapped his hands, and he smiled. "Nope, but I did get revived by the Kyuubi's power. After all Kitsune's powers do involve revival, so your close. But, the boy, Naruto is it. Is not lord Akura, for Lord Akura is someone very special." Miroku stated, and he leaned against the wall.

Madara came down the steps, and looked at the demonized former subordinate. "So what does he look like, and what does he hold that makes him special?" Miruko laughed, and then pointed at Madara. "Come on now, the Sharingan won't work on me anymore, you should know this."

Madara stopped walking, and got out his Gunbai. It was in a storage seal on his left forearm. "Answer my damn questions!" He commanded, Miruko sighed, and removed himself from the wall. He walked towards the masked former master, and stopped just four meters from him.

"He looks like the Rikudo Senin Madara, unlike you, a fanboy who cannot keep his head out of a old legends ass." This made the masked man charge, Miruko dodged the strike, and counter only to have his claw blocked.

"Such words Miruko, still angry at me for killing your family?" Madara asked, this made Miruko laugh at him, causing the old Uchiha to step away. But, his Gunbai was strung on the chakra threads. Madara pulled with all of his might, but found he could not break them.

"Such pathetic shows of false identity, I know your not Madara, but I know you Uchiha." Said Miruko as he pulled the Gunbai out of impostor's hands, and catched it. "Lord Akura would very much love to have this back, after all he gave it to the original Madara." This called the masked man to back up.

That's when Miruko frowned, and he looked outside to see a very large flash of lightning. He felt the earth rumble beneath their feet, and sighed. "Someone has been raised the Uchiha way, and their much more powerful than you. So tell me Uchiha, where is the real Madara's bones, and because I am ashamed to fight such a weakling I'll let you li-!" Miruko suddenly felt something poke through his chest. He looked down to see a Katana, and to see that the masked man had disappeared.

"I am not letting you leave here alive!" The masked man shouted, Miruko simply smiled, and elbowed the man into a stone pillar inside the throne room. That's when he grabbed the blade sticking out of his chest, and broke it off. He reached behind his back to pull it out, and laughed.

"**You pissed me off, but that's fine, I was being nice. Besides it's bad policy to attempt to strike a demons heart, because they have none, and your very stupid. To think you want Uzumaki Naruto, for the beast known to as Kyuubi, but to me Kurama. Disgusting faker, powerless impostor, I will take Madara's bones myself!" **Miruko yelled out in anger as he formed a hand seal, a black flame gathered around him

The masked man got up, and smiled under his mask. The sword that was laying at Miruko's feet began to glow brightly. The demon looked, and his eyes widen as he was forced to jump away from an explosion which blasted a hole into the flooring, along with he giant wall.

The light of the day poured into the throne room, making Miruko's hair glisten, along with the mask man's. Miruko chuckled, once again forming the black flame, but the Masked man easily dodged the fire he threw at him. Fading in, and out of the plane could come in handy, and so it did.

Miruko was angry, but kept lunching fireballs at him, he stopped after realizing that he was wasting chakra. He let a frustrated sigh escape his lips, "what's wrong, tired already demon?" Asked the mask man, who only made the demon smile.

He turned his back to the impostor, and watched as a large creature made of lightning struck the ground. He smiled as he shook his head, "**Well this operation has gone to shit, fast too. That boy manipulating the lightning, I heard he was once part of Konoha. Such a shame for them to loose such a Shinobi, and I can guess you figured out who was behind these attacks isn't Konoha." **

"What are you getting at?!"

"**I am just saying, by tonights end, I'll be pitting Naruto against you all again."**

"You have the Kyuubi brat!?"

"**Nope, but there is a little village inside of Yukigakure, and there is a message that you left to Naruto. After all your organization slaughtered those people, by the way, did ytou even bother to check were you are standing?"**

Masked man then felt something painful rip through him, and looked down to see his heart on the ground. He looked up to see Miruko holding chakra threads, this caused the man to fall down. His mask rolled off revealing a man with a disfigured face.

"**Now, for my part to end." **He said as he walked over to the heart, and picked it up. He walked up to the wall, and smashed it on the said surface. He began to write in blood, and when he was finished he turned to see another Uchiha, with a large ethereal armor surrounding him.

"No goddamn it, he was still useful to me!" Sasuke shouted, and the demon smiled. He moved away from the wall, and then deactivated anything he had on to protect from any high heat source. He charged at the Uchiha, who looked at him.

"**For lord Naruto!" **The demon yelled, causing the Uchiha to make him burst into flames. Miruko both laughed, and screamed as the fires engulfed him. Sasuke watched as the man turned to ash, and smiled triumphantly. "You fought for that idiot, well I am surprised you killed my master, but you saved me the trouble." He then began to laugh, only to have his mind shatter to a million pieces as he stared at the wall.

"_**Happy fucking birthday Teme, hope you like my gift. Come to the valley where it all ended, one on , and end this."**_

_**End of chapter three.**_

_**And announcements.**_

Oh there is going to be a lot character deaths in this fanfic, hell, it's a dark fanfic. SO expect death, and despair. Besides with Obito gone, who'll lead Akatsuki? Well that's a easy guess for you all right there, and maybe I'll have a surprise for you all. Good night.


End file.
